


Workaholic (OC STORY & UNIVERSE)

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Case Fic, F/F, I, I need help, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Police, RIP, Team as Family, im deadass posting this to get more storage space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Dormire Kingston was a child she always knew that she wanted to be a cop. Her father was one, her Aunt, her grandfather. It was in her blood. But what she didn't realize was all of the misfortune that it would wreak on her life. With an ex-girlfriend watching her every move and a case on her desk about a dead ex-con; life is about to get much more insane.





	Workaholic (OC STORY & UNIVERSE)

**Author's Note:**

> //This is a random story that I made up lowkey in the middle of my classes. I have no clue if I'll add more, fix it or whatever but it's one of my better works that I wanted to post so yeah...

What was the point of this? Of her wasting her life sitting at the bar.  
Drinking to forget?  
Drinking to remember?  
Probably drinking to just never believe.  
She just sat there in the corner bar slightly swinging her legs, her tactical boots hitting the chair’s metal stand. All with its depressed regulars drinking and thinking about their even more depressed lives. She tries to do it all at 1 am.  
All in a dinky bar in Cherry Hill.  
The dim lights on the bar celling laminated each drink brought to her, making it look almost like a sparkling midnight sky. Maybe if she just sat outside and stared up real hard she could see them.  
Or she could also freeze to death. Either or would do.  
Her life was okay. She has a steady job, a steady roof over her head, really that was more than a lot of others in the tri-state area.  
But everything else was crumbling.  
Her girlfriend Kate of two years had just left her, well really, she left Kate, but it could fall either way.  
The bruises felt heavy on her arms, on her wrist, on her waist, on her heart.  
It was really irony. A detective of the damn police didn’t pick up on the obvious signs.  
No wonder it took her so long to leave.  
Her life was officially a fucking mess. 

“Why did you have to become a detective of all things? I never see you anymore!”

An astronomer or hell a doctor like her mother wanted would have worked out just fine.  
5 shots and 6 beers later promised her a hell of a hangover tomorrow, but for the current moment? It numbed her heart for just a little while.

After a bit later, George’s figure comes into focus in front of her. "It's closing time, I called a cab." is all he will gruff out, his dull grey eyes staring at her intensely.  
He was judging her, and she knew it. She was an alcoholic at this point. Using the poison to heal her soul just like the others.  
She stands up, slightly stumbling through and makes her way outside. The sticky floor sticks to the sole of her shoes as she goes out into the oddly humid air.  
It’s dark out, the city lights coloring the sky as a dark orange.  
She leans against the cold brick wall and watches as the spare cars passed by. Her thoughts were muffled but she could swear she could still hear Kate’s screams.  
As she waits, her phone rings and rings and rings…  
She ignores it.  
In the cab, she could hear herself drunkenly tell the driver her address. She spends the rest of the ride with her forehead against the cold glass and her phone turned off.  
The cab drags her home to her apartment where she just drunkenly falls to her bed, clothes and all.  
Outside, the window’s view is Philly shining through the light snowfall on the other side of the river.  
Across the river is where she left her heart. 

“You do nothing but stress about your job and think about your next cigarette Dormire! I should be your first priority dammit.”  
The empty pit rests deep in her throat as the tears finally fall. She does nothing but looks out of her window wishing she was anywhere but her bare apartment as her broken heart breaks just a little more.  
It only took 6 hours at a bar for it to hit her and leave her on the side of the road to die... Fucking hell. 

 

"Damn, you look like shit Kingston." Dormire Kingston made her way down to her desk, slowly with a pair of sunglasses on, and her short ginger cut brushing over her whole face. But of course, she paused to flick the officer off.  
At the Main Philadelphia Police Department, gossip was really the only reason half of the officers showed up, it spreads like the flu in the fall. And today Dormire knew that she was going to be the main topic.  
The bright florescent lights shined, if possible making the headache 10x worse than it already was as she shuffled to the break room for crappy coffee.  
At her desk, a case file sat in the wire bin where a piece of paper labeled "Only Reason I Show Up" was on the bin. The Captain didn't like it all that well when she first saw it, but Dormire kept it anyways. A little humor went a long way when you looked into the eyes of Death almost every day.  
Yeah… the Homicide Department was a dark one. It was unfortunately mostly made up of Gen Z officers who grew up with memes and dank jokes. 

Back at her desk, her terminal blinked to life. a bright pink sticky note stuck to her almost dead cacti. 'Water the plant, even if you want to die, this lil' fucker doesn’t.' She ripped it and it crumbled in her hands. "Fuck off James!" she loudly yelled to the now crackling detective seen at the coffee machine.  
Kingston rolled her eyes and finally opened the case.  
As she scanned over it, her eyes widened. Either her exhausted mind was tricking her into seeing things, or the victim was overkilled to the extreme. James came back, a cup of joe in one hand and plopped down at his connecting desk, the office chair slightly spinning. He whistled as he quickly read his copy of the case file. “Bit over the top don’t you think? I almost feel bad for the guy.”  
Me too.  
8 gunshot wounds were found on the Ex-Con, way too many really.  
“Ready to go to the Red Light District?” Dormire asked looking up from the screen to meet James’ excited eyes

In the cruiser, James drove. Now James Hunt was a unique character for sure. The 1st thing anyone noticed when they looked at the detective was his big baby blues. They shined in such a way it almost looked like the sky was sucked into them. Then there was his jet-black hair that was a curly mess. It seemed to almost always be blocking part of his vision. Dormire still joked to this day that she’s surprised that Captain Nells haven’t made him tie it up yet. She went to the Academy with him in 2020 so she’s known him for almost 9 years.  
“So…. Kate and you split?” He suddenly spits out.  
She rolled her eyes for what seemed like the 20th time today but answered.  
“Yeah, she said that the job was too much for her. Saying that she could never see me and shit.” Dormire grumbled, slightly lying. Really, she left because Dormire Kingston was a self-centered bitch, but she wasn’t about to tell her partner that. “And you then proceeded by getting wasted at George’s, right?” “Nice to see your brain is actually able to do Detective work.” Dormire sarcastically responded.  
The crime scene was sprinkled with CSI and responding officers who showed up. In other words, it was crowded as all hell in Dormire’s eyes and the whole scene was probably trashed. 

And it was.  
Wet footsteps covered the floors of Mick Robert's home. She could spot at least 4 different reports just forgotten on surfaces around the living room.  
It was a smallish home, cheap Ikea furnished the home, clothes lay scattered in the corners, and part of the kitchen shown by the mini bar looked on the trashy side with pizza boxes and such laid on the counters.  
James and Dormire headed to the bathroom where the victim lay dead. James whistled as he saw the scene. Blood was covering most of the shower and floor. Dormire could even see it sprinkled on the ceiling. Sure, she hated some people in her life, but goddamn this was beyond hatred.  
"Do they have any suspects yet?" James asked, pulling on his blue gloves. "Hum, yeah. His ex. Carol Fischbach I believe. Lives in the south side." Dormire said still looking at the ceiling.  
James pulled the curtain, so it was covering the corpse. One gunshot hole was punched through the plastic.  
"I'm guessing a Glock by the power and such. This isn't a big bathroom, plus reports said that 5 bullets are still in our guy." James summed up.  
“Should have been in the Ballistics Dept. James.” Dormire joked.  
Dormire then backed out of the bathroom and stood in the bright hallway. "This for sure isn't someone who got paid. The suspect was livid to hell, this was personal." 

They soon called the morgue to pick up the corpse. 

James drove Dormire back to her apartment, but as she went to close the door, he stopped her. He awkwardly rubbed his neck. "You'll be alright tonight right?" She softly laughed, as the snow fell around her and landed on her head. "Don't worry Jamie, I'll call you if I need anything." “Yet another lie.” Dormire could almost hear Kate whisper in her ears.  
James chuckled. "If you say so, King."  
Dormire sighed, free from the mini interrogation and turned around, heading to the steps. Taking them two at a time. 

At her apartment, it was quiet like always. She sighed as she shut and locked the door, it rattling slightly on the hinges. Dormire felt stressed beyond belief, it had been a hard ass last 2 days and it was still rattling on her skull asking to be let in.  
She yanked off her belt with its gun and badge and tossed them on her couch. 

“One day you’re going to get so bored and done that I swear you’ll shoot yourself with that damn gun.”

Like always on days when her head was just too loud, she went to her empty kitchen and dug around through the random coffee grounds and boxes of noodles till she found a spare cigarette covered in lint and a crumbled pop tart package in a cabinet.  
Good enough.  
“I hated you from the start. I only used you, you know. Someone who wouldn’t realize that they were in a shitty relationship until they left! You were good for the dope money and maybe a good hit or two. I honestly hope you rot in hell.” 

Dormire wrapped herself in a blanket from her couch, grabbing the lighter on the way, gathered her items and plopped down on her patio chair on the deck. The bitter wind hit her face harshly, but the nicotine soon warmed her up.  
God, where along the path did she fuck up in life?

 

\---------------------------

 

The bruising was almost all but gone, Dormire noticed as she got dressed. The ones around her wrist were a faint yellow color, and Kate’s handprint on her left forearm was a light green.  
She grabs Dormire’s arm and won’t let go. She can feel the shoots of pain run up her arm where Kate has her in a death metal grip. “I swear to god you will regret this Kingston. I should have known from the start that you were going to be a fucking loser!”  
Good thing she’d always been a fast healer.  
Dressed in a black overcoat and jeans, Dormire yawned quietly as she made her way down the semi-dark steps of the building nursing yet another cigarette. At this point, she might have to go head to the corner store on the way home from work. 

In the garage on the 1st floor sat her Black GT 500 Mustang. Dormire’s child at this point.  
A quick stop by the coffee shop 2 blocks off and Dormire was armed for today.  
Inside the predict, the graveyard shift was just getting off. Dormire softly greeted the now getting in front desk lady, Mandy.  
James wasn’t in yet, so she just sat his joe of 2 sugars on his desk and logged into her own terminal. 

Later rather than sooner brought James surprisingly wide awake for it being 8 am. Dormire had been up since 6 and she was still yawning.  
“Mornin’ partner.” He greeted as he sat down in his chair and drank his coffee.  
“Good morning James, autopsy and Ballistics both came in.”  
James sat up and quickly pulled up his email. “Hell yeah! I was right about the gun. A Glock-7 bitch!”  
Dormire rolled her eyes but smirked as James’ attics.  
She then spun back towards her computer and quickly scanned over the Ballistics report.  
“Uh, James? The bullets were registered.”  
James stopped right in his tracks and raced to read the document.  
“It says that it’s registered to a Samantha Jettison; possible Mistress?”  
“You ever going to tell him?” Kate sickly whispered in her ear.  
Dormire pushed the voice aside, stood up and put on her coat. “Well, let’s find out.” 

At Samantha Jettison’s home, it was well… it was to all shits.  
The 2030’s did good things to Philly, such as better business and more jobs. But the deep hood was all but forgotten by such places.  
Her home was a one-story disaster really, Dormire saw as they got out of the patrol car.  
Snow covered the probably tattered grass, the outer part of the house was dirty to all hell, and Dormire could see cracks in at least 3 different windows.  
James walked up to the front door and knocked loudly 4 times. “Philadelphia Police open up!”  
From the other side was heard like something crashing.  
Dormire glanced over to James with a quirked eyebrow. “Runner?” James pulled out his gun and backed a few steps. “Unfortunately, take the garage.”  
Dormire huffed as she ran left to the garage. Behind her, she could hear James kick the door down and rush in.  
She found her way to the garage door. As she shook the door handle, it came loose.  
What a waste of being able to kick it down.  
She slammed it open and raised her gun.  
On the other side was Samantha Jettison herself, rushing to get in her car.  
She looked over at Dormire wide-eyed and curses were heard. Dormire rolled her eyes as she holstered her gun and went to go yank Jettison out of the car.  
She didn’t even have the car started.  
“For a murderer, you sure are a clueless one.” Dormire joked as she handcuffed Jettison.  
James soon showed up and helped her get Jettison In the car.  
“Nice job partner,” James said, closing shut the back door.  
Dormire laughed for what felt like the 1st time in months. “Of course.”  
The rest was open and shut with Jettison confessing quicker than it usually took. They were free to go by 3 pm.  
But unfortunately, that meant that it was time for Dormire to go home and be cold. Fun.

\------------------------------

It was finally Saturday, which meant that Dormire finally had a day off and she could sleep in till 3 pm.  
But you can imagine the pain of someone basically wanting to slam her door down at the crack of dawn. Dormire pushed herself up with a “Coming!”  
She swung the door open and glared at the knocker. “What the gods' fuck do you want you- “She cut short when she saw Kate on the other side.  
Kate shoved her way in and pushed Dormire down. “Give me my fucking money hoe!” She angrily yelled as she struggled to get up.  
Kate shoved her to the ground, foot already connecting with her ribs. “Get up you weak ass cop.”  
Dormire couldn’t survive this. She HAD to get to her phone or her gun. Something.  
Kate looked high as a kite which meant that at the moment, she was aggressive as all hell. Kate started trashing her living room,  
leaving Dormire rushing to grab her gun, thankfully she just threw it on the kitchen counter and rang James.  
It rung as she quickly rushed to her bathroom and locked the door. Through the wood, she could still hear Kate trashing her apartment.  
The panic was setting in; she was going to finally die in a drug addicts’ hands.  
Finally, James picked his damn phone up with a grouchy hello. “James 10-00,10-00. Hurry please…”  
The code echoes in her ears and in her head.  
Sounds from both outside and her phone crashed. It was surrounding her.  
God, she was about to get her shit kicked in.  
Black spots showed in her vision has it became harder to breathe.  
The door started to rattle like it was going to jump from its hinges. “You stupid bitch, where the fuck is my money?”  
The safety of the gun was turned off.  
There was no way that Dormire could beat Kate if it came down to that. Kate was a foot taller than her and had at least 40 more lbs. on Dormire and her barely 100lbs soaking wet figure.  
She was going to have a panic attack in the bathroom while her ex threated to kill her.  
All she could do was point the gun at the door and hold her stance. Suddenly she heard the familiar call of “Philadelphia Police!” and she sighed in relief.  
She opened the door, breathing still off, the blood still rushing in her ears. Someone went to go touch her, she flinched away.  
She could hear James, maybe the Captain? It was all in a haze. It turned black, she never hit the ground.

\---

When she awoke, it was in the passenger’s seat of a car.  
James’ car to be exact.  
Something slightly heavy rested on her person was the 1st thing she noticed. A leather jacket she noted.  
The 2nd was that her partner was sprawled out on the driver’s seat, looking at his phone. 

The car sat in the parking lot of the PPD, the car would be slightly illuminated as a car passed, but other than that they were left alone.  
Dormire grumbled awake as she sat up slightly.  
James looked over and softly smirked. “Good evening King sleep well?”  
Dormire sighed as the jacket slightly slid off of her shoulders. “What time is it?” She rasped out, cringing slightly at the cracking in her voice.  
James glanced at his phone. “Uh, 10:32 pm. Just an FYI for later reference on the pain in your arm, you woke up for only like 3 minutes at the hospital, but you were panicking still, so one of the nurses knocked you back the fuck out. Captain Nells wants you to make a statement when you wake up fully though.”  
All of the information hit her like a train and she mentally sighed heavily.  
Though some of it did explain the slight memory of bright lights and something flashing in her eyes? She wasn’t exactly sure. 

Dormire felt almost fragile in the car. She still sat in her PJs from the morning, and unfortunately, her t-shirt was wrinkled, and the black sweatpants had dust all over them.  
James moved his chair back forward from its laid position and stiffly yawned. “Let’s get this over with.” 

Dormire slid on the jacket as they walked into the building, it made her feel slightly better as it almost surrounded her like a blanket.  
The graveyard shift was in but guessing from the glances or just plain out stares from some of her coworkers, they heard what happened.  
James wrapped his arm around her shoulders and guided Dormire away from the bullpen. “The whole Homicide Department treated the bitch like… well, a bitch. They don’t blame you in the slightest bit what-so-ever so don’t worry about that.”  
His words comforted her a little bit, but the stress went right back up as they entered Nell's office.  
All 3 window walls that formed her office had the blinded drawn, The Captain looked as stressed as ever with ever forming gray hairs and paper covering every inch of her desk.

Nells looked up at the pair as they entered. “Nice to see that you’re fully conscious Detective Kingston.” Was what she greeted when they walked in.  
Dormire and James sat down on the stiff black chairs in front of the desk,  
She sighed as she messed with the jacket sleeves. “I have to write a report?”  
Nells shuffled around on the desk still she could find a manila folder with ‘Kingston Assault Case v4-6971’ was written in bold on the front.  
Nells passed it to Dormire then leaned back in her seat.  
“This will not reach the public’s eye in any way or I’ll fire the fucker, no court or any of that drama as well. The assaulter already confessed, very proud of it too. She’ll serve 23 years in the state prison for a Felony charge of assaulting of an Off-duty Officer, Domestic Abuse, and Illegal Drug Consumption of Cocaine and Red-Ice.”  
James whistled while Dormire just rubbed her temples.  
“Can I take this home Captain? I really want to make sure my apartment is alright…” Nells waved her off. “Go ahead, your off work till next Wednesday- “Dormire started to protest but Nells shut her down. “That’s an order Detective Kingston, I do not want to see you step a single foot into this building until Wednesday or it’s your badge.”  
Dormire sighed in defeat as James stood up and stretched. “I’ll make sure of it Ma’am.” He cockily said, smirking at Dormire.  
She rolled her eyes at her partner while Captain Nells sighed. “Of course, Detective Hunt.” Was all she said. 

James silently cheered as he dragged her up and out of the office. “I’m staying tonight, I already stopped by my place and everything while you were knocked out.”  
“I don’t really get a choice in this and I know it, so why must you even try?” Dormire complained as she got in her seat. 

 

As they drove back, it really finally hitting her. They charged Kate with Domestic Abuse. They knew, all of them. The tears welled in her eyes as all of it smacked her in the face.  
It was really a coin here.  
The good thing was that it was all over. Dormire was still a mess, but now she could recover from that.  
On the other side, she couldn’t hide herself and the feelings she felt as well as she had before. They know knew what to exactly look for.  
At her apartment, it was nicer than how it was before this morning.  
“How busy were you really today Jamie?” James softly laughed as she locked the door behind her.  
“Extremely, I am your medical proxy, after all, hoe bag.”  
As Dormire checked her gun and badge, a heavy feeling of lassitude overcame her. It wasn’t long till James and she was heading to bed.  
She quickly changed while James put on green PJ pants.

They both crashed on her bed. Dormire would be dead if it wasn’t for James, he was the older brother that she never had, and really one of the only reasons that she was still walking of this Earth.  
She closed her eyes and passed out.


End file.
